1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a heat dissipation device and an LED lamp using the heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device with a fan holder and an LED lamp using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation device includes a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by a heat-generating component, a fan mounted on a top of the heat sink, and a fan holder fixing the fan on the heat sink. The fan holder generally includes a cylinder having an edge protruding outwardly from a circumference of the top of the heat sink and a supporting board extending horizontally and inwardly from a top of the cylinder. The fan is fixed on the supporting board.
It is difficult to keep a smoothness of an outer circumferential surface of the heat dissipation device since the edge of the fan holder protrudes outwardly from the circumference of the top of the heat sink, whereby a compact and tidy design is not attainable.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with a fan holder which can overcome the described limitations, and an LED lamp using the same.